


Dancing in the Moonlight

by ranchtosspot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not really though, fluff and a lil smut, lovely content, some spicy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchtosspot/pseuds/ranchtosspot
Summary: Y/N and En cherished every moment together. Especially their dances.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

danicgn wit ur b ane

 

it waz a cold night on sackcar, you were standing on the ledge of you’re super cool mansion that you built all by you’reself like a total badass. every thing inside waz desinged by you in you’re lab that you’re boyfriend grand minister gave you. you wear pretty lucky. suddenly you’re phone buzzed and you gasped “what da hell bitch!” it was you’re boyfriend grain mosster “com see me i hav a surpress for u y’n” you where so amoyed!! all you wanted waz to read you’re favourit (that’s the british way to spell it) buzzfeed artcycle you had on you’re earth phone (you programmed it to get wifi XD). you flough across sixcrab to you’re boyfrands house and knocked on teh door angrily “open the door sutpid bitch!” “your late you almoss mist you’re surpress!” grandpa mister looked emo and tears ran down his face “whaever you love me” sudanly he was happy and he held you’re s/c hands “y/n” he stared deep into you’re e/c orbs music started playign and you gaped “is dat flit of the conchcord???” they were you’re favorite band and groan macklin new that “of course anyhtig for my baby girl y/n” you wer so happy you started dancing “oh yeah!” you’re boyfrend started to dance with you and whaltz along to teh music playing life four you  
tayken you by serpent he got down on one knee, “y/n i love you and you’re e/c eyes and h/c hair and the way you simile, mary me” you screamed “yes!” and kissed him passionanteluy  
u loeved you’re new live on suhdude

 

smutty ending !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

after he proposal you fell to the ground with him rite into his,,,,,  
Boner !!!!!!!!  
you went to slap him but he kiss you hard, telling you ‘i want your virgoinity baby’  
you coudln’t resist him, u looked down and you were naked !!! his magic undressed you wihout you knowing and you two starting the sex “ooh yeah grate meteor!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!”  
“Yeah y/n yeah y/n!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
you got pregnanant and life happy ever alter

 

or did you ??????????

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!! leave a comment telling me if you want more!


End file.
